


love

by sutera



Category: The Last Remnant
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3140924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sutera/pseuds/sutera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they finally get together, they're not too sure how to act.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love

Rush is still feeling giddy from the events the night before, and he’s sure it’s showing all over his face the day after.

He wouldn’t be surprised if it continues. There is this wide smile, stretching riiight across his face and he feels it _relentless_ in nature for the butterflies in his stomach are relentless _themselves_ in assaulting him. There is a bounce to his step, an occasional laugh and even _murmur_ as he replays the conversation between him and David, a conversation he never thought to take place, _especially_ the end result of it but—

Rush is _happy_ nonetheless.

It isn’t long before he encounters the one he’s looking for. Just around the hallway corner is a figure wearing both red and black and the grin is effective _immediately_ upon Rush’s features.

“Daaaave!” There is a singsong tone to his voice and he wastes no time enveloping the tan-skinned male, hugging him tightly from behind as he leans his head further to place a kiss sloppily put upon the other’s cheek. He’s a _little_ embarrassed, but it is easily washed away by the fact that David _returns_ his embrace, albeit a bit _stiffly_ at first and… with only one arm which is understandable, considering their position currently.

But, oh _man_. Even at this simple contact, Rush feels his excitement return in _bundles_ , that fluttery feeling completely _enveloping_ him because _this is happening_ , they’re going _out_ and they’re _together_ and—ah, oops.

Previously unnoticed, the Duke of Qubine stood there, a brow raised in a mixture of surprise and amusement. In a very unstealthy fashion, Rush ducks his head, inching further behind David as if to hide himself, a sheepish smile upon his lips as he seems to have interrupted _some_ sort of important conversation.

"Er... sorry?" Rush hazards, and slowly starts to back away. "I'll, uh, I'll just... I have a thing... uhm." Perhaps it's best if he left for now-- while there's the burning desire to still be near David regardless of whatever he does, he knows that he probably shouldn't interfere in political matters, especially those that concern Athlum's independence.

"It's quite alright, Rush Sykes. I was just leaving, anyhow." There's a knowing smirk upon the young Duke's lips, a hand rising in a lofty wave. His gaze returns to the Nassau. "We shall continue this another time, Lord David. You should have told me of such news before I made the journey here."

David seems to be as surprised as Rush felt at the unexpected response. "I apologize, Lord Qubine. It was... an unexpected turn of events. I shall have my staff prepare a room here for you immediately, if you wish—"

"Oh, no. I'm quite fine." The youth turns away now, and starts moving. "I think I'll find a room at the Inn so as to sleep undisturbed tonight."

At such an insinuation, David gapes.  Rush, however, is a little more vocal in his shock. "Aren't you, like, ten or something?!" He's pretty sure Khrynia has rubbed off on his vocabulary at some point.

"You have such keen observations, Master Sykes." There's a laugh before he finally disappears around the corner, a shuffle of armour sounding signifying that his personal guard had been there waiting for him to finish.

For a moment, Rush stares after him. It'd been his own mistake not seeing the Duke there but he can't really help himself, excited as he is about, well, _them_. Together. He’s not gonna lie: he’s pretty stumped at the fact and floored that this is even _happening._ Still, does David mind others knowing about them? Is there some sorta conduct he should be following? Maybe he should ask Pagus or Emmy but then if David really _is_ concerned about others knowing then—then—!

Apparently, he may not need to worry. In front of him, David starts to chuckle and he finally turns to face Rush. His gaze lingers upon him, as if examining every contour carefully (and Rush cannot blame him; he's doing the _exact_ same thing in return), before leaning forward smoothly to press a chaste kiss upon the corner of his mouth—and Rush doesn't miss the dark blush that starts to spread at the action upon tan features.

"Dave?" He asks after the silence persists, but David lets a soft smile spread across his lips and Rush _loves_ it, his fears disappearing in an instant.

"It is the first time I have witnessed such behaviour from him but... good morning, Rush." Eagerly, the Sykes meets the hand that is reaching out for his own and grasps it tightly, though he hopes that his palms aren't too sweaty or anything. "I hope you had a good night’s sleep."

"Sure did!" Rush beams at him and he kinda wishes he can tone it down a bit. Still, he hasn't really felt happier than any other moment in his life and he's pretty sure he's about to start skipping down the hall with David in tow. As it is, he's bouncing on the balls of his feet, feeling ridiculously high in the clouds. "Do you, uh, do you need to do anything today?"

He cannot entirely place the expression upon David's face right now, but he seems pleased at the question. "Nothing that cannot wait until tomorrow." He says simply, and squeezes Rush's hand. "Is there something you want to do?"

Apparently, David isn't aware of how giddy he can make Rush just by the simplest of gestures. Unable to resist it, he leans forward again to kiss the other upon— well, _anywhere_ really and his sloppy approach causes their noses to bump messily together instead. Letting loose a small curse at his clumsiness, he hears a surprised laugh from David and etches such a beautiful sound indelibly within his mind. He rather _loves_ listening to David talk, the smooth tone and _accent_ quite mesmerizing and he doesn’t think he can get enough of it anytime soon.

Realizing how poetic his thoughts are beginning to sound _especially_ when relating to David, he finds he’s becoming both a bit loopy and _dorky_ at the same time. Still, being with David—it's kinda like the short high after having relaxing herbs applied to ease any pain-- sorta intoxicating and enjoyable and beneficial for the health. Rush can say all these things shamelessly about David and not lose sleep over it any day.

Realizing that he's left the other's query hanging, however, he shrugs his shoulders as he recalls it. "Mm, you wanna just walk around the town square?" He asks happily, but then pauses when David's smile falters. He tries to backtrack, thinking he did something wrong. "Or we can stay in the castle! I dunno if you wanna keep it quiet for now but it's no worries! There's loads of stuff we can get up to in here-!"

David's smile comes back, but it is reassuring in nature instead. "No, we can go out. It's just... the townspeople will be rather... excited at our relationship as soon as they see it." Which means they'll probably get bombarded, Rush guesses. Which isn't too bad, in the long run, but if they wanna spend time with just each other then...

"You underestimate your people, My Lord."

David raises his head to look around Rush's head and looks only marginally surprised at Emmy's arrival. Rush himself spins almost immediately, feeling his face immediately flush with heat. Oh, jeez. He hasn't really thought ahead about how the Generals and even his sister will know about this-- and here he is thinking about flaunting it in front of the whole of Athlum!

But then, when he looks to David for what he thinks, he sees his head tilted very lightly to the side in an unvoiced query for Emma to continue and he's melting inwardly at how utterly... cute and _handsome_ he is. The mannerism itself is something he's noticed and, well, at this angle it's even _better_.

Nora would be positively _barfing_ at how much he's gushing over the Duke. Then again, she did make gagging noises when he'd expressed his feelings about him to her before they ever got together. It'd been all in good jest, he knows, but she better expect more where that came from. Still, he yanks his attention back to the conversation at hand, unfortunately away from David's gorgeous face.

Emmy is speaking, but Rush figures he hasn't zoned out on too much. "...st stating that they will respect your privacy, even if it is the first time you have... been courted."

 _He hasn't hooked up with anyone before?_ For a moment, Rush stares at Emmy then at David again. This is definitely news to him, and it's shocking considering how much David is... well, _David_.

"Actually," The Duke responds with a smirk playing across his lips. "You'll find that _I'm_ the one doing the courting." Rush sees the easy smugness present in such words, the _pleased_ air around the Duke and he has to stare a little.

Wow. That’s kinda hot.

Then again, he really shouldn’t be surprised— _everything_ David does is hot.

"Oh?" There's an answering smile upon Emmy's own mouth and Rush has to wonder inwardly what the difference even is. At her next words, he has to gape. "Then I must warn you that if you hurt Rush in any way, then you'll be sorely punished, Lord David."

"Duly noted." David responds in kind, and Rush is just confused. The term 'courting' has never been used in Eulam-- it's only ever _dated_ or _hooked_ _up_. Things are more formal here, and Rush figures he should probably get used to the lingo if he ever wants to get serious with David. He's pulled from his thoughts once more when there's a sudden squeeze at the hand still within the Duke's grip. He looks up in response, only to meet David’s warm smile once more. "Come, Rush.  We might as well get lunch in town, if you'll have me."

 _Does he really have to ask that?_ Rush thought it would be pretty obvious because of _course_ he’ll always have David. The Duke now looks at Emmy before Rush can reply and continues. "Emmy, tell the others they have the day off. I believe most affairs can be put off until tomorrow, anyhow." A brief pause, before he adds: "And make sure Torgal gets it."

"Of course, Lord David." Emmy brings her fist to her chest, and her expression is bright with something like gladness. "It'll be hard considering how stubborn he can be, but I'm sure Torgal will listen if it's at your order and... at the recent news." She takes a few steps closer, her gaze switching to Rush now and he has to fidget at the amused relief in her eyes.

"But, if I may speak on a more personal level..." She looks to David once more. "It's about time you two got together.”

There is a small laugh from the Duke and Rush finds himself ducking his head in embarrassment. Well, if he’d _known_ that David liked him back then maybe he would have acted sooner. Or maybe _David_ would have acted sooner. Upon that line of thought, he wonders out of the two of them who had made the first move—but then, does it really matter?

At the end of the day, Rush is still really glad they’re together in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> juST A WARNING: i usually don't write fluff or romancy things omg lkjklasjf lies down lkajsklfj i fAIL SO HARD at it bc all angst person over here but kljsaf i jUST KLJALSFJ THE NEED FOR DAVID/RUSH FLUFF WAS TOO GREAT LKJASFLK lies around lkjasfj i hope it was??? okay? ??? wa t is lfuf ? ? /? wat is endiing things properly / ? / ? 
> 
> i originally planned to continue this (and i may still do so) but my fluffu meter is super low so lkjalskfj i guess i'll see how it goes!1!
> 
> don't forget to leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed!!! ;D


End file.
